


Mamma Van

by sleepylotus



Series: Pearls [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotus/pseuds/sleepylotus
Summary: Rio advises Beth on what to say to the FBI...





	Mamma Van

# IV. Mamma Van

 

As promised, Rio’s boys delivered, in the parking lot of Cloud 9 of all places, while Beth was being harangued by one of the PTA moms for help with the fundraiser. Beth was polite but firm—it would have been a bit much to tell this woman that she would rather pull her own tooth than slave over 500 gluten free cupcakes for another goddamn bake sale.

She had bigger fish to fry.

So it was much to her horror and panic when she found an FBI agent in her _kitchen_ questioning her moronic husband about suspicious characters in the neighborhood.

_Fuck._

She texted Rio, and when he arrived, alone, she had the money stacked neatly on the kitchen counter.

“You didn’t clean this already.” He sounded impressed, and a part of her wished she had just so that she could have earned that purring note of approval in his voice.

“No, I…” She bit her lip, wanting like hell to have anything else to say to him besides what she _needed_ to say. “I have to give it back.”

His expression went hard at the drop of a hat.

“That’s not how this works.”

“Rio, there was an agent from the _FBI_ in my kitchen this morning!”

His expression remained unmoved. “Yeah? What he want?”

“He wanted…I don’t know! To know about suspicious characters around, or something. But he was here!”

Rio raised one eyebrow, tonguing his lower lip in the way he did when he was in thought.

“He ain’t got shit.”

“You’re not _worried_?”

“Nah.”

“Because it wasn’t _your_ kitchen!”

“Baby, you’ve been distributed to. You don’t get to give it back. I can’t make an exception for you just cuz—” He broke off mid-sentence, annoyance written across his angular features.

Incensed, Beth narrowed her eyes. Were they 12? “ _Just cuz_ you have a tendency to stick your tongue down my throat when we’re alone together?”

Rio returned her rattlesnake glare, and Beth had to admit that his was a _bit_ scarier then hers. He leaned on the island, and she was rather glad the wide piece of furniture stood between them.

“Don’t push your luck, mamma. You owe me a hundred g’s. That’s that.”

He turned on his heel and left without another word, and Beth narrowly resisted the urge to chase him down and wring his tattooed neck.

 

**XXX**

 

So they washed the cash, store by store, looking over their shoulders the whole way. But it wasn’t until later, while trying to get her kids off to school, that Agent Turner ambushed Beth again by her minivan. He wanted to speak to her. At his office. Beth bullshitted, as she had discovered she was very good at doing, but she knew she had to tell Turner _something._

While making the drop to Rio in her _mamma van_ she dared broach the subject again. Rio was in a much better mood, at any rate, but who wouldn’t be with a hundred thousand dollars of _real_ money in their lap?

"Rio, what do I _say_? They're going to want to know what someone like me is doing with someone like you."

Rio sat back in his seat, giving her that hooded look that so reminded her of a lion on the plains leisurely surveying a tasty gazelle.

"What _are_ you doing with someone like me?"

Beth felt the blush creeping up her neck to her face, and a small sound of exasperation escapes her. What indeed? Laundering money and indulging in toe-curling kisses on the side...she really should be taken to the looney bin.

"I obviously can't tell them that!" she exclaimed, far more shrill than she meant to.

Rio chuckled in response to her discomfort—or the cause of it, at least. "Then use the oldest excuse in the book. Ain't no law against it."

"What excuse is that?"

Rio paid her a sly smile. "Tell ‘em I was hittin' it."

Beth's eyes go wide as saucers. " _Excuse_ _me_?"

"Sorry darlin'. Tell him we was _makin love_." The thrill and the heat that flooded Beth's body in that moment left her speechless for a few long seconds. _The nerve!_

"You're joking."

Rio weighed her with that dark gaze for several long moments. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but the air held all the energy of a growing storm. "It don't have to be a lie."

"You're serious."

"I didn't think it was a secret that I want you." Rio gave her that half smile that never failed to quicken her heart. “And I always get what I want, eventually.”

Beth closed her eyes. They were really having this conversation. She opened them, but could not look him in the eye. She traced the contours of her steering wheel with one finger. Carefully she answered, "I am sure I am just as _transparent_."

Rio's eyebrows lifted suggestively, but he did not push her. She was grateful for that. He waited a few agonizingly long seconds more for her to say something more on the matter, but she seemed to have misplaced her voice—or her whole brain.

"You'll think of something."

With a spike of panic Beth watched as he started to open the door of the van. "Wait!"

She reached out to grab his arm. He was solid beneath her fingers. Strong. Arms that could tear her to pieces—or wrap her up and never let go. Rio shut the door, reached out, and pulled her into a lock of lips with his hand at the back of her neck. It was a _hard_ kiss. He was punishing her a little, Beth reckoned, for talking back to him, for clinging to him, for demanding answers when he had other things to do. Despite all this Beth felt the bones in her body begin to melt one by one.

“Doesn’t seem you mind me _sticking my tongue down your throat_ ,” Rio snarked, even as he pressed his forehead to hers, still holding her close with that large hand behind her skull. His thumb caressed the curve of her earlobe, and she could not suppress a sigh.

“I didn’t say I _minded_ ,” she fired back. “And I never asked you to go easy on me because we…have a _thing_. I’m just not used to being questioned by Federal law enforcement, is all.”

“You just gotta look him in the eye and sell it, sweetheart. Think of some good details he can’t check that easy.”

Beth’s cheeks burned fire engine red. “ _Details_. About us?”

“You need some fuel for your imagination? I gotta say I never made out in the back of a minivan but there’s a first time for everything.”

“ _Mamma_ van, _”_ she corrected. It sounded so much _sexier._

Rio chuckled at her vehemence, and kissed her again, softly this time. His lips lingered on hers, and Beth felt every nerve in her body come alight. “Play the sympathy card,” he suggested, his voice gone low and husky. The sound gave Beth chills. “Tell him your husband was cheatin’ on you.”

“So?”

“So you went to a bar, and there I was.”

Beth pressed her lips. Were they really doing this out loud? “And you bought me a drink?”

“Yeah. Two, at least. And we talked a little. And I’m pretty cute, so, you asked me to come home with you.”

Inside, Beth’s belly was performing acrobatics. “And…I’m pretty cute _too,_ so, you agreed.”

“Yeah. You’re _beautiful_ ,” Rio amended, and wide cobalt eyes lifted to search his expression. He looked serious. Earnest, even. He wasn’t fucking with her. He meant what he was saying.

_This was insane._

“ _Oh_.” Rio kissed her again, softly, and Beth’s eyes slid closed. “What was I wearing?” she asked breathily, winning a low sound from deep in Rio’s throat.

“A dress. That pretty purple one, with the pink flowers. I can’t get that fuckin’ thing off my brain.”

Beth smiled against his mouth, a rather smug little grin, and Rio kissed her again as though he could erase it with his mouth on hers. It seemed he could, and she moaned. “I think…I think you kissed me, in the kitchen. We’re always in the kitchen.”

“I think I laid you out on the kitchen table.”

“On the breakfast dishes.” Beth’s heart pounded in her chest, and her loins responded equally in turn, throbbing with an exhilarating need, responding to this little game as surely as if Rio really had a horizontal surface to debauch her upon.

“I took off your panties and put them in my pocket. I never gave them back.”

_And they fucked on the remains of her kids’ blueberry pancakes._

Beth’s cheeks burned bright red, and she could not bring herself to say it out loud. She hid in the curve where Rio’s neck met his shoulder. He smelled like clean skin and a darkly spicy cologne. She wanted to take a bite of him. “ _Oh my god, Rio…_ ”

She _felt_ his laughter more than heard it. But he did not push her to say anything she didn’t want to in this little game. He’d gotten his point across, at any rate.

“You think you got this now?”

Her voice was tiny and completely mortified. “ _Yes_.”

“Just tell him you never saw me again. He’ll believe that.” There was a dark note in Rio’s voice, as though he already took offense that Turner would assume the worst of him.

It couldn’t be farther from the truth. When it came to this saucy red-head Rio just kept coming back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments are love! <3<3<3 Muah!


End file.
